I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to biometric identification. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to biometric measurements, analysis, and determinations made by wireless earpieces.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuity boards, chips, and other components. It may be difficult to perform biometric sensing utilizing wearables. For example, current biometric sensors may be limited by their position on the body, shearing stresses, available power, exposure to caustic agents, and accuracy of the sensed modality through the sensor itself. Sometimes the sensed data is less accurate than desired resulting in failures to authenticate, slow processing, or so forth.